


Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, don’t get used to this kids, we interrupt my regular angst fics and joking about how imma kill myself for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kiss prompt suggested by anon on tumblr- height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> kiss prompt suggested by anon on tumblr- height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes

Evan tugs Connor out of bed as soon as the sun shines through the windows, though due to the fact that it’s literally fucking December, it’s not that early. Connor groans and flips over, laying on his stomach and shoving his face in the pillow that is technically Evan’s.   
“Oh, come on!” Evan grins and pulls Connor.   
The arm Evan is tugging on goes limp while the other pulls the warm duvet up and over Connor’s head.   
“It’s too early,” Connor’s voice is muffled to the point Evan isn’t quite sure what he says.   
“No it’s not,”  
Evan flips the duvet off Connor and picks him up, carrying him over his shoulder as if he’s drunk. Connor whines, while still keeping his eyes closed, the entire way Evan basically drags him to the living room entryway, where a small bunch of green leaves a tiny white bulbs hang from a red ribbon.   
“Are you kidding me?” Connor mutters, staring up at the mistletoe positioned between himself and Evan.   
“Nope.” Evan pops the P, which in turn makes Connor roll his eyes.   
“You’re so cheesy, you know that.”   
Connor places his hands on Evan’s hips and inches forward, Evan copying.   
“But you love me,”  
Connor stoops down and just barely kisses Evan, for the fact that he hasn’t brushed his teeth today and they probably smell like actual human feces. He steps away, smiling, but Evan does not let that happen.   
He pulls Connor to himself, so their chests are pressed together, and stands tip-toed expectantly for a kiss. Connor rolls his eyes but complies, holding his boyfriend's cheeks sweetly, and leaning down so he can actually reach.   
Connor pulls away hesitantly and doesn’t dare open his eyes. “I love you,”  
“I know,”  
Evan unwraps his arms from their deathgrip around Connor’s waist and makes his way to the kitchen, flicking Connor’s arm in the process.   
Fucking nerd.

**Author's Note:**

> you read that tag right? ha jk man still gonna be making jokes about how i’m gonna kill myself until world war III


End file.
